


Conspiracy

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Darkpilot Twilight Fusion [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Twilight Fusion, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Crack Treated Seriously, High School Student Ben Solo, High School Student Poe Dameron, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Twilight Elements, Wizard Ben Solo, basically Twilight with wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe Dameron is the new student at Chandrila High School. While attending, he becomes fascinated with the mysterious Ben Solo, and unravels secrets about Ben and his family.





	Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Because of the nature of where Ben comes from in this verse, I’m taking liberties with the original source material. I guess you could say it has Twilight elements, really.

Even as they wound around a corner towards Chandrila High School, Poe Dameron couldn’t help but be at least a little bit nervous. It was a new school, a new place, and he couldn’t say how exactly he was going to handle it. 

Then again, it was a new start. A way to start over, after Poe’s mother died. That was what really mattered, wasn’t it? 

Poe shook off those thoughts. Even after a long time, it didn’t really stop hurting, actually. 

Kes Dameron pulled up at Chandrila High School, and stopped the car. He turned to look at Poe. “You’re going to do great, Poe,” he said. “Trust me.”

”What’s the worst that could happen?” Poe tried to joke. 

“You’ll do great,” Kes said. “Really.”

Poe stepped out of Kes’ car and headed towards the school. The first thing he noticed was that the school almost seemed claustrophobic in nature. The second thing was that other people seemed pretty friendly. That was at least good. He met Rose Tico and Paige Tico, who seemed pretty friendly, along with Jessika Pava and her friends. 

It was good to have friends in this new environment. 

It was at lunch that Poe noticed the boy — dark-haired, looking critically at him from across the lunchroom. Poe turned to Rose, one of his new friends. “That kid over there, who is he?”

“Him?” Rose said. “Don’t mind him — he’s just a snob. Always has been, always will be. I don’t think that he likes anyone.”

Poe supposed that she was right, actually. Still, there was something about the boy’s look that was enough to make Poe feel almost uneasy. 

Biology class was up next, and the teacher, Mr. Ackbar, assigned them partners. To Poe’s dismay, the boy from earlier was his partner. Still, he supposed he couldn’t complain. The question, really, was who exactly talked first. 

Poe couldn’t help but study the boy next to him. He was dark-haired, not conventionally handsome, but there was something about his face that was striking. The little freckles that dotted his face like an inverted night sky. His prominent nose. His brown eyes. He looked to be around Poe’s age, at the very least. They sat in silence for a while before Poe spoke. “So...I guess we better get to work, then?”

“Yes. Let’s.” Even the boy’s voice was odd; he had a very deep voice, very resonant. It was something that seemed at odds with his age. 

Even getting to work on the worksheets, Poe said to the boy, “So...I’m actually new here.”

”Obviously,” said the boy. “The school hasn’t been able to shut up about you.”

Poe smiled a bit. “Really?”

”Really.” The boy...there was something about him where Poe swore that a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Poe almost wanted to get a smile out of this strange boy. 

“What’s it like, school?” Poe said. 

“Nothing special,” said the boy. “Rather boring, actually.”

Poe chuckled. The boy looked at him, and Poe swore — swore to God, actually — that a smile was tugging at his lips. 

“I’m Ben,” the boy said. “Ben Solo.”

”I’m Poe Dameron.”

Ben still had this look like a smile might burst across his lips all of a sudden. “I know.”

Class has to let out, of course, but all the while, Poe couldn’t help but wonder if he would ever see Ben Solo again — this strange boy who really needed to smile — in class or after school. He’d definitely made some interesting friends. He just hoped, somehow, that he’d see Ben Solo again. 


End file.
